


The Crystal Gems: Teaching Jasper about Earth

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Learning about Earth, Mention of Steven - Freeform, Strawberry Battlefield, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: The Crystal Gems take it upon themselves to give Jasper a proper education about Earth, taking turns showing her things.





	The Crystal Gems: Teaching Jasper about Earth

>Jasper huffed in annoyance as she looked upon Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. "Why can't I continue learning about Earth from my D- from Steven?"  
>"Because you view him as your Diamond and it's not fair to either of you." Garnet's voice came out stern, her own arms crossed against her chest as she faced Jasper. "You need to experience Earth without worrying about what someone else thinks. There should be no threat of that if we're the ones showing you things."  
>Jasper growled in annoyance, flashing her teeth at the Crystal Gems before she sighed once more. "Fine, I'll do it your way, for now. Who am I starting with?"  
>"I'll go fiiiirst." Pearl sang out as she stepped forward, offering a hand towards Jasper. "Garnet, Amethyst, you have no objections, right?"  
>"Feel free, I'm fine going second or third." Garnet said in a flatter tone.  
>Amethyst shrugged her shoulders. "If it's all the same, I'd rather go last, make sure she ends the day on a fun note."  
>"Then it's settled! I know the perfect place to start!" Pearl smiled as she felt Jasper grab her hand. Pearl lead Jasper over to the warp pad before activating it. The pair of gems felt weightless as the warp stream carried them to the destination Pearl had in mind.   
>The warp stream sat Pearl and Jasper gently upon the pad at their destination. Jasper's eyes widened as she saw giant red plants all over a familiar landscape. She looked over at Pearl in confusion. "Is this where I think it is?"  
>"Oh, you remember! Yes, this was the site of quite a few gem battles, but more importantly, it serves as a demonstration on how the plants on Earth can reclaim almost any place, even if it's as barren as a battlefield. These giant strawberries are perfect examples."  
>Jasper began to move silently towards one of the large berries. "Steven gave me some of these to eat once. They're one of the few things I've enjoyed eating on Earth."   
>Jasper rubbed her hand along the surface of a giant strawberry, picking a seed off of the exterior and placing it in one of her pockets. She'd ask Steven about how to grow strawberries the next time she saw him. "Is this all you wanted to show me, Pearl?" Jasper looked back towards Pearl, a smug smile upon her face as she showed her sharp teeth to her impromptu teacher.   
>"For now Jasper, but I'll have more to teach you soon." Pearl sighed as Jasper returned to the warp pad. She hoped she could come up with something more impressive for Jasper to see next time.   
>As the pair arrived back in the Beach house, they saw Garnet standing near the pad, leaning against the counter. "I guess it's my turn already. Pearl, please go into the temple and begin looking for Amethyst, her turn will arrive shortly."  
>"Good luck Garnet!" Pearl smiled at the fusion as she opened the temple door to begin her search for Amethyst.  
>"So fusion, where are we going?" Jasper sneered at Garnet.   
>"You'll see. Follow me." Garnet wordlessly began walking towards the beach door.   
>Jasper grumbled in annoyance before she followed behind the fusion.Garnet led Jasper along the beach, towards the woods bordering the small town. The leaves upon the trees were beginning to change colors, painting the treetops a mix of red, yellow, orange, brown, and green.   
>Garnet bent down a short way into the forest, and pulled up a handful of leaves. "Jasper, these leaves are an example of the fragility of life on Earth. Every living thing goes through a cycle, starting with growth, where it becomes larger and stronger, but inevitably ending with the demise of the organism. This is important to remember when dealing with the creatures that live here. We gems must be careful not to be the cause of their demise. I hope you understand what I'm driving at, Jasper."  
>Jasper thought for a moment before her eyes widened a bit. "You're talking about my D- about Steven, aren't you? this is your way of telling me to be careful?"  
>"Yes. You can't hold it against me Jasper, it wasn't long ago that you were trying to kill him. I want you to understand just how severe your actions could have been, what they could have caused."  
>Jasper gritted her teeth. "I would never hurt him, not after everything he's done for me."  
>"Good, you understand. Let's get back to the temple, Pearl will be bringing Amethyst out of her room soon."  
>Jasper reached down to grab a leaf and stuffed it in her pocket before she followed the fusion silently out of the woods and along the beach. As much as she hated Garnet for bringing her past actions up, she couldn't deny the fusion had a right to be concerned. Jasper was determined to prove she could be trusted around Steven.  
>The pair walked into the beach house just as the temple door swirled open in a purple flourish.  
>"Oh, Garnet, I see you're back! See Amethyst, I told you she'd be waiting for us!" Pearl looked down at Amethyst while using her right hand to gesture towards Garnet and Jasper.  
>"Yeah yeah, you were right P. Guess it's finally my turn to show sis something. Unless you're not done yet Garnet?"  
>"I showed her what I needed to. You two have fun." Garnet walked over towards the temple door and opened the way to the burning room before disappearing inside.  
>"Stay out of trouble you two! Especially you Amethyst!" Pearl's tone was stern, she shot Amethyst a glare before she opened the door to her own room and disappeared within.  
>"So it's just you and me now sis! Is there anything you actually want to learn about?" Amethyst smiled at Jasper as she made her way over to where Jasper was standing.  
>Jasper twitched a bit. "Nothing I want to ask you Amethyst. Don't you have something planned for me, some backhanded lesson or victory you want to shove in my face?"  
>"What? No, I have nothing like that. Geez, is that what Garnet and Pearl did? No wonder you're so tense! C'mon sis, there has to be something you want to know!"  
>Jasper twitched again, hesitating before she spoke up. "You promise not to laugh?" "  
>"From one quartz sis to another, I promise. Now spill it, what do you want to know?"  
>Jasper pulled the large strawberry seed from her pocket. "I saw these giant strawberries growing on a battlefield. Steven showed me smaller versions before, and I enjoyed eating them. I was wondering how they grew, I took this off of one to show Steven."  
>Amethyst's smile widened. "Oh, growing things, I know about that! Peridot would be the better gem to ask for the specifics on care, but I know enough to get you started! Come on sis, I'll show you! Try not to crush that white thing, it'll be important in a bit."  
>Amethyst grabbed Jasper's large orange left hand and began leading her out the door. Jasper gently held on the the white object in her other hand as Amethyst led her up a lovely green hillside, a tall building towering over them as they approached the top of the hill.   
>"Here we go, this spot will be perfect!" Amethyst sat upon the hill, patting the spot on the ground next to her. Jasper hesitantly sat down next to Amethyst.   
>"Look sis, you can see the whole town from up here." Amethyst motioned towards the town for a moment. "But that's not what we're up here for. To start, that white thing you're holding on to is called a seed. It's the thing plants grow from! If you put it in the ground, it'll start to sprout roots and grow a green part out of the ground, until it grows into the type of plant the seed came from. in this case, it'd grow a strawberry plant."  
>"Sounds simple enough." Jasper scooped out some dirt with one swift motion and placed the seed in the hole she created. She gently placed the dirt back on top of the seed. "So what now?" she asked Amethyst, an impatient tone to her voice.   
>"Now we wait for it to grow! Sometimes we'll need to bring water up to it. It'll take a while though plants can take months to-"  
>Amethyst was cut off as she felt the ground rumble beneath her. She shared a worried look with Jasper before she shot up. "Run sis! This shaking ain't normal!"  
>Jasper panicked a bit as she jumped up. The pair rushed down the hillside. Jasper glanced back briefly, worried about the seed she just planted, before she gasped. She grabbed onto Amethyst's shoulder as they arrived at the bottom of the hill. "Amethyst, look!"  
>Amethyst turned around to look at Jasper,a mix of worry and annoyance on her face. "Can't it wait sis, we need to get Ga- woah, what the?"  
>Amethyst and Jasper stared in wonder as large green vines snaked their way down the hillside, covering every inch and stopping short of Beach City. Large red growths began to pop out of the vines, growing rapidly into strawberries bigger than a man.   
>Amethyst playfully nudged Jasper with her elbow. "Dang sis, I guess you have a green thumb!"  
>Jasper stood in stunned silence before she began to speak. "I, what do, I thought-"  
>"AMETHYST, WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!" Pearl's voice shrieked as she rushed frantically over to where the quartzes were standing, Garnet following silently behind her.  
>"It wasn't me this time Pearl! Well, not entirely. All I did was tell Jasper how seeds work!"  
>Pearl looked over at Jasper, her anger melting into confusion. "You did what? Wait, Jasper, you wanted to know how seeds work?"  
>"I wanted to surprise Steven by growing some strawberries for him." Jasper kicked her feet as she spoke. "I ddin't expect this would happen."  
>"Jasper, it's okay. Not even I saw this coming. Come on, let's get these vines up before Steven gets back. I'll help you find some normal strawberry seeds when we're done." Garnet ended her statement by summoning her gloves and pulling at the large green vines.  
>Pearl, Amethyst, and Jasper followed her example and began working on removing the giant strawberry plants. Jasper felt a mix of embarrassment and joy. She was glad she would be able to grow proper strawberries with Garnet's help, and now they all knew just how potent the seeds from the giant strawberries were. Jasper looked forward to working on her fruity surprise for Steven.


End file.
